johnnytestfandomcom-20200222-history
Sleepover at Johnny's
Johnny invites Eugene, Darth Vegan's daughter, & Gil to a sleepover. Say wha? -- Johnny. This article needs cleanup ASAP!! ' '' '' '' '' Full Summary In this episode, Johnny comes home and goes to his room, dropping his backpack. His dad tells him to pick it up and he reponds with running to his room and locking himself in it. Then, his sisters call him and he goes to the lab and he sees that they are dressed in pajamas. He asked why they were in pajama's and they responded by screaming "SLEEPOVER!." Susan and Mary wanted Johnny to invite Gil to their sleepover and in exhange they would build him a machine that would pick everything up, have cup holders, and be able to be ridden on. So, with that in mind, Johnny went to Gil's house and asked him if he wanted to attend the sleepover but he responded with a "no" because he would only go if there were onions. Johnny said there would be and right away Gil said yes. Right after leaving his house Eugene sees Johnny and yells at him for not inviting him to the sleepover. But, the only thing Johnny could look at was Eugene's new blue "wild hair." Eugene said he had wanted to go so he could sneak a kiss to Susan. Johnny repsonded with a no at first, then Eugene bribed Johnyn with a briefcase full of money and the Johnny let Eugene come but he said he had to bring two bags of onions so Gil would go. Oddly, right when Johhny turns around, Jillian, Darth Vegan's daughter, said she would go too. Johnny said no because boys couldn't ask girls to sleepovers, saying it was "complicated." Jillian went past Johhny and told him that since he wouldn't let her, she would ask his sisters. Then, Darth Vegan appeared out of no where and said "Are you trying to make moves with my Jillian?" Johnny didn't know what he ment by this and just responded by leaving while Darth Vegan yelled "I WILL GET YOU JOHNNY TESSSSSSSSSSSSST!" Then, Johnny comes back to the lab right when Jillian asks if she could sleep over and Susan and Mary said yes, then they showed Johnny the machine. Johnny said it didn't look good because it wasn't colorful, and Susan and Mary said they didnt have enough money for that. Johnny then gave them the briefcase of money he had gotten from Eugene. Everything was set and then the episode skipped to when everyone was coming over. Johnny's dad was the one answered the door and was suprised to see Gil there and asked him why he was here. Gil said that he was here for the sleepover and ran up the stairs to Johnny's room. Then, Eugene came and said I'm HERE FOR THE PARTAY, and then also ran up the stairs. But, then Jillian came and thats when Susan and Mary had to take her to the lab where they were almost done painting the "Stuff Picker Upper" red. In Johnny's room, Gil was eating onions and Eugene kept bugging Johnny at when he could sneak a kiss to Susan. Johhny then played music and closed the lights so Gil and Eugene would go to sleep.Then Bling 2 came out of nowhere and it woke up Gil and Eugene then bling 2 said that he does not want to stay at his house then Eugene rip his pajamas and Bling 2 rip his pajamas now there are wearing the same thing as Thing 1 and Thing 2 from The Cat In The Hat.Then they started fighting.Johnny's dad came knock on the door and he said what was all those noise Johnny said that there were rocking out and playing video games then Johnny got out some headphones and Johhny's dad put them on now he can't hear then bling 1 and bling 2 broke the wall then Jillan said if Mary and Susan if they want to check it out but Mary said that we have to be away from the boys but Jillan just left.Susan went to get Jillan back to the lab then Jillan said that Johnny's sleepover is way better then theres.Dukey got slam by the wall and broke it by trying to stop it then Gil saw Jillan Gil said A girl with a wild green hair. Susan with her lazer sword told Jillan To stay away from Gil. Then a chase started.Then Johnny grab Jillan by her shirt and started running and slide down the stair and into the closet.Then Darth Vegan open the door and yelled'' STAY AWAY FROM MY JILLAN!'' Johnny said This not how it looks like. Darth Vegan cut open the door and the wall with his lazer sword.Then Eugene's mom came by smshing her car by the wall and ran over Darth Vegan.Then Eugene's mom said why is he not at the house.Eugene said that he is a big boy now but his grab him by the ear and she said that he is coming home now and Gil bump into her to meet Jillan then Eugene' mom wacked Gil head with her cane.Jillan was in shock then Eugene's mom broke eveything because she was missing her glasses.Johhny said This does not look good. Then Susan ran to Jillan but Johnny knock Susan down and Johnny said to Jillan to run so Jillan ran to the lab and then Johhny said to Jillan that she has to go but Jillan said that she is staying so Johnny said that to flip a coin but Jillan said that she does not have a coin now Johnny is saying that they will spin a glass bottle.Then Darth Vegan came out of nowhere and a kissing noise is heard.Johnny said Its not what it looks like. Darth Vegan chase Johnny but he failed.Then saw it was a big mess in the living room.Then his fish said it was a big mess then Dukey said when did the girls made the talking fish.Then Jillan came out and trip and kiss Johnny on the lips but it turns out it was on the left cheek Trivia The title card resembles Dr. Seuss There are some references to The Cat in the Hat. This is the second episode that Johnny got a lipstick kiss mark on his cheek and is by Jillian. The first one is by Sissy Blakely'' '' Category:Episodes Category:Episodes With New Inventions Category:Episodes that Parody other media Category:Season 4 Category:Articles That Require Cleanup